


Call of the Sea

by ElectricVelvet



Series: Shameless Lesbian Monster Smut [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Human/Monster Romance, Hypnotism, Lesbian, Mermaid Sex, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monster sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Female Character, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, erotic hypnotism, f/f - Freeform, human/mermaid, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricVelvet/pseuds/ElectricVelvet
Summary: After the queen's mysterious disappearance a decade ago, the King sealed of his castle from the sea. Ten years later, his daughter finds herself fascinated with what lies beyond the castle walls. Meanwhile, a siren has her sights set on a certain princess, but what to do about those walls...---shameless mermaid f/f smut, chapters about 5k each. Enjoy :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i wrote this like 3 months ago and haven't looked or touched it since. Thought I'd put it out there, first time writing in a long time.  
> -  
> Want more? Leave a comment and let me know what you want to see next :)

Call of the Sea

 

_Don’t go near the ocean. It’s for your own good._

Yet Despite her father’s warnings, something about the waves always fascinated the princess. Maybe it was just part of her curious nature - the sea was something that was always off limits, always out of reach. Yet it wasn’t always so. When Rose was little, she would go for long walks on the beach with her mother and father, racing with her dog along the sands while the sun set on the infinite horizon. Rose recalled her father’s face then, as he held hands and walked with her mother. It was the happiest she could remember seeing him.

All that changed when her mother mysteriously vanished. After a day, her father grew worried. After a week, he became angry. After two weeks, every knight in the kingdom had been sent looking for the Queen, but she had left no trace. After a month, he fell into despair.  After two months, the walls were built.

The palace had once opened up to the beach, a zigzagging stone path leading from the castle, which rose from the sea on rocky cliffs, down to the beach. Rose sometimes liked to skip rocks on the waves, and on rarer occasions, would go out on the beach just to watch the sun set on the distant waves. She loved the way the orange and red of the sky reflected on the darkening sea, the way the warm ocean would lap against her feet as she slowly watched the tide come in. Eventually, the tides would come all the way up to the cliff faces, and she would be forced to retreat, but she liked to test how long she could get away with soaking in the sea.

Her adventures were put on hiatus indefinitely when the walls were built. The official justification was that the castle had been vulnerable from attacks from the sea, should war ever come to the kingdom’s shores, yet every fisherman and sailor in town knew that the castle was protected by shallow sandbars and reefs that made progressing towards shore in all but the smallest ships a nightmare for those unfamiliar with the area. First, the path down to the sea was closed off with a gate. Then, the gate was removed, revealing that the path had been destroyed entirely. Finally, where the path to the sea once began was now the entrance to the guardhouse that connected the land to the walls, which stretched down to the beach, but not very far above the ground, only ten or so feet, and extended on either side to reach the already existing walls that surrounded the castle. Sure, the sound of waves could still be heard from the palace gardens, but as far as Rose was concerned, the sea could have been a hundred miles away and it wouldn’t have felt any closer.

There was one source of refuge, however, in that, from the balcony in her bedroom, the sea could still be seen. The balcony extended just enough to reach out over the walls, and though the sea was nearly 20 meters below her, it was as close as she could get. She never asked her father why the walls were built; simply bringing up anything related to the sea or to her mother around him were enough to make him angry. Those close to him had seemingly been sworn to a vow of silence on the topic as well, for she couldn’t get an answer out of any of his advisers or knights. Ultimately, she never found out what happened to her mother.

\---

Now, at 18, Rose placed flowers next to the small portrait of her mother that sat on top of her dresser, a single candle illuminating the frame. She realized she would never get the closure she desired, but she liked to pretend that she could talk to her mother here, like this. “What should I do, Mom...?” she pleaded with the picture, and for a small moment, she half expected a response. Truthfully, she knew it would never come, but she liked to pretend. “I’m not ready to get married.”

Indeed, tomorrow marked the first day in a string of meetings that would result in her marriage to the son of a foreign dignitary. “To strengthen our Kingdoms’ friendship” her father told her. She supposed it was his idea of comfort - of reassuring her that she was useful and that she was helping the kingdom - but Rose didn’t care about her father’s kingdom. Anymore, she didn’t care about anything.

She felt hollow and empty. Nothing that she used to enjoy could make her happy anymore. Not dancing, not walking the garden, or riding horseback. She had more dresses than she could ever hope to shop for, and jewels didn’t do much for her. _The sea_ , a deep part of her whispered, _you haven’t tried that yet_. But what would a trip to the sea grant her, other than the scorn of her father?

Rose’s eyes grew lost in the flickering of the candle by her mother’s face, as her mind danced around her last thought. _Father’s anger_... a sharp wind howled through the windows, rattling the open balcony door and rustling the curtains. The skirt of her nightgown caught in the breeze, the warm ocean air unusually sharp. The flame danced, but her eyes did not stray. _Why do I care if father’s angry?_

 

Another blast of wind rushed into the room, this time strong enough to blow out the candle. Her focus shifted as she jumped in surprise, object of her focus torn from her suddenly, and she wrapped her arms around herself, a chill running up her back. The balcony doors rattled angrily. Struggling against the wind, Rose made her way towards the doors, guarding herself with her arms as her curly hair whipped around her head. Once she reached the doors, however, the wind came to a sudden stop, replaced once more with the gentle embrace of the warm sea breeze. _That’s odd_ , Rose thought, resting a hand on each door. Just before she could close them completely, she heard a melodic sound outside.

 _A trick of the wind?_ she contemplated, and opened the doors wider, but the sound did not stop. _A flute? no, too low, too... human._ Curious, Rose followed the sound outside, listening to the melody so intently that she didn’t notice the balcony doors close behind her.

 _But who could be outside singing at this time of night?_ Overhead, the new moon shown a sky full of stars, reflecting perfectly below on the glassy sea. She followed her ears towards the edge of the balcony _. From the sea...?_

As quick as it had come, any curiosity about the source of the noise escaped her. _This song is pretty..._ A placid smile crossed the princess’ face, and she blinked, slowly, listening, leaning, head unconsciously tilting towards the sound.

When she reached the balcony’s end, her hands rested briefly on the carved marble that prevented her from walking straight off; which, had it not been there, she might have. Her thoughts were a becoming a jumbled blur; her sadness, her frustration, her anger, muted. She could feel her emotions melting away, as if she had been covered in a thick slime and it was being rinsed off, leaving her mind empty and free.

All she wanted now was to listen to that song, that beautiful song. For what seemed like an eternity, she stood at the edge of her balcony, letting the warm ocean breeze envelop her as she stared down at the star-filled sea, listening, just listening to the melody it sang for her, only for her. As she listened, the song seemed to offer her a suggestion - _come here_ , it sang, _let us wrap you in our arms._

As the sea sang, the ocean seemed to rise to meet her, the waves growing higher and higher against the castle walls, reaching out, calling out her to her. Without thinking, Rose found herself moving, crawling over the railing until she was sitting on the edge of the balcony, the mist from the rising waves brushing against her legs, nipping at her toes. _Come here_ , the song sang. _Come here._ And without hesitation, Rose let herself fall forward, her body swallowed by the next wave, after which, the sea stilled once more, stars reflecting on the glassy surface.

\---

_Let my song go out to the loneliest heart_

And so, the siren sang, voice carrying over the waves towards the shore from her vantage point on a rock. As she sang, the siren watched the castle guards drop one by one, each falling asleep to her lullaby - this song was not for them, they weren’t permitted to stay awake and hear it. No, this song was for _her._

For the beautiful maiden who was so in love with the sea yet forbidden from entering it.  The siren thought the princess’ love was beautiful, and she was sure that that emotion would taste absolutely divine as she devoured the girl.

Closer, yes, closer. She lured the girl outside and tried to peel away her emotions one by one. She stripped the girl of her anger, of her sadness and her grief, opening up the deepest parts of the girl’s heart for the siren to see. Her desire for affection, her desire to be loved, both of those were very good, and even deeper down, a young woman’s desire to be touched.

Yes, those would do. With those emotions pulling the girl forward, the princess fell into the sea, and the siren caught her with the waves, pulling her down, down, down.

\---

Rose didn’t remember going out onto the balcony. She didn’t remember jumping into the sea either, but drowning was one hell of a wakeup call.

She was suddenly hyper-aware of her surroundings, the way the waves were pulling her farther and farther from the walls, the way her nightgown clung to her body, now heavy, and the way her limbs struggled against the sea to keep her afloat, despite never properly learning how to swim.

As she gasped for air, she briefly thought: _why am I struggling again?_ Slowly, her attempts grew weaker, her gown making it hard to move her limbs, and eventually, she closed her eyes and resigned to let herself sink into the sea.

Swallowed by the sea’s embrace, Rose sank for a few seconds which seemed like hours. She half opened her eyes, her vision met with the murkiness of the night sea, the moon reflection on the surface above slowly growing further and further away.

Her mouth slipped open, a final thin trail of bubbles the only evidence of her descent as she made her way towards the sea floor, and once all the oxygen had left her lungs, water began rushing in. She coughed, the liquid burning as it forced its way in, and her brain screamed at her to fight, to flail about like a flightless bird and claw towards the surface, but instead she let herself sink.

 _Oh,_ she realized, _I’m drowning_.

Sinking deeper, deeper still. Her body was growing warmer, the ocean colder. Her nightgown drifted in the water. She was _drowning…_

 _Oh well_.

Her vision began to blur and fade, but her eyes remained gazing up, watching the stars ripple slowly in the water’s glassy surface, now not even broken by her bubbles.

 _Still,_ she thought, _I would have liked to feel loved, just once._

Her eyes closed.

\---

As they did so, the surface rippled violently, the quick passage of something overhead disturbing the peace. A shadow circled around the princess, who’s form had grown limp, suspended in the sea mere inches above the sea floor while her long hair and white nightgown drifted slowly around her. Just before her consciousness slipped away, Rose felt something warm on her lips, the gentlest pressure, felt it linger for a moment, and then as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished.

Not a moment later did Rose find herself gasping, eyes snapping open as a shudder passed through her, wrapping her arms around herself. She could breath, she realized, but a quick glance around her revealed that she was not on shore.

No, she had drifted all the way to the bottom of the bay, her body slowly drifting down the final few feet until she sat on the sand. The water stretched out a few meters on all sides of her before meeting rock, which sharply angled upward for ten or so meters, a circular hole above her letting moonlight illuminate the area. It would appear she had fallen into a cave, though she was unaware yet of what called it home.

 _I must be dreaming_ , Rose realized, staring up at the stars through the small opening above her, fingers fiddling idly with a strand of her hair while the rest swayed back and forth in a non-existing current. _I’m in the sea and breathing for that matter. A dream must be the only explanation_.

If this was a dream, however, she was in no rush to wake up. The princess found herself content to gaze up at the stars, with the occasional fish passing by and floating around the coral that dotted the cave’s walls. Yes, she decided, she would let herself indulge in this dream.

\---

A shadow passed overhead.

It was brief, almost too quick to see, but Rose had been sure. She had been looking up and nowhere else, so when her view was eclipsed by darkness, it startled the princess.

 _A shark?_ she wondered, unfamiliar with the ecology of the bay. _Or maybe an octopus? Oh dear._ Her heart began to race, and Rose looked frantically around the moonlit cave. Had she even been alone the whole time? Narrow cracks in the rocks prevented the cave from being perfectly cylindrical, and sure enough, large fish swam in and out of the darkness beyond their bar-like barrier. What lay beyond, she didn’t know, all Rose was sure of was her sudden desire to escape to shore. Even if this was a dream, she would do all she could to keep it out of the territory of a nightmare.

Pushing off the sandy floor, Rose floated up to her feet, and for the first time realized how exposed she was, like a crab in the bottom of a pot. She held a hand to her chest, the other hand turning white as it clutched the skirt of her nightgown, looking around the cave for something she could push off of to propel herself towards the surface, but the cave seemed to taper inwards as it approached the exit, and she lacked the ability to simply swim towards it.

In the corner of her vision, the shadow returned. _I don’t like this dream at all_ , the princess thought to herself. _I’d like to wake up now_.

The song returned.

The melody was strange, equally beautiful as it was haunting, and yet entirely alluring. It echoed all around the cave, as if coming from every direction. Rose found herself frozen in fear, though perhaps fear wasn’t the right word. She wasn’t afraid of pain, as it was merely a dream after all, but she was terribly anxious as to what would happen next. However, she found the tune to be incredibly soothing, and against her will her body began to relax despite her thoughts screaming at her to flee.

What’s more, she could feel her body begin to heat up, especially her in stomach, which, when contrasted with the chilly water of the lower bay, seemed to heighten every nerve on her body. _What is this feeling?_ Rose wondered, as thought it was foreign, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. _It feels so real... what’s going on?_

Something brushed by her ankle, yet Rose’s body didn’t react, didn’t even flinch, her eyes focusing lazily ahead, blurring out of focus. The source of the song approached her from behind, the figure wrapping itself around the princess. _Run,_ she thought as the creature’s unseen appendages began to trail along her skin. G _et out of here -_ the creature played with her hair, combing through it, resting its head on her shoulder and pressing it’s face into her neck, humming its melody in her ear _\- else surely something will..._

“...eat you.”

The creature’s muffled voice whispered in Rose’s ear, so soft it was barely audible. “Is that what you think I’ll do?”

Rose was hyper-aware of every point of contact her body made with the creature, but she couldn’t will herself to move against it. Something played with her hair, another limb slipped under her arm and wrapped around her waist. The creature’s body pressed against her back, and something more wrapped around her legs like a coil. That limb was rough and bumpy, like a fish’s scales, but everything else was soft as a baby’s skin.

“That’s only half correct, princess.” The creature cooed into her ear, trailing its fingers along her abdomen, drawing circles on her stomach. “I won’t hurt you. Just listen to my song, and let your mind slip away for a bit, ‘kay?”

 _What are you?_ Is what the princess wanted to ask, but the words caught in her throat. Instead, she found herself maneuvered by the creature like a ragdoll, her body limp in the creature’s grasp. The creature ran it’s hands, for that is what they felt like to the girl, up and down her abdomen, along the fabric of her nightgown, exploring.

The creature’s lips whispered inaudible nothings into her neck, their brush on her skin the princess on edge, the creature humming its melody all the while. Rose curled her toes as her breathing hitched, and despite herself, she tilted her head away from the creature to allow it unfettered access. In response, the creature giggled, planting a brief kiss on the girl’s neck before turning the princess around just enough so that their lips could meet.

Rose’s eyes shot open in surprise, but the creature was too near to her to make it out. She tried to back away, but the creature had her firmly in her grasp, its arms curled around her waist and securing her to it as it squirmed against her. The creature’s body grinding against her hips in a gesture unfamiliar to the princess. Again, Rose tried to pull away, but this was met with a hand on the back of her head holding her in place.

Despite her protest, the feeling was not entirely unpleasant; the creature’s lips were soft and warm, not scaly, and tasted like honey. The creature’s lips nipped at Rose’s, sucking gently, warmly, but persistently. Rose could feel her resistance slowly crumbling, falling away, and she began to melt against the creature’s touch.

The creature’s tongue pressed against Rose’s lips, flickering like a snake. The virgin princess somehow knew what the creature desired and parted her mouth to allow the creature entry. The kiss deepened, and for a brief moment, Rose realized that she had lost her first kiss to this mysterious thing, but the thought quickly passed by as her mind shifted over to how _great_ whatever the creature was doing to her felt.

When the warmth left her mouth and the creature pulled away, Rose let out a whimper. It was as if the creature had reached in and pulled her resolve to fight out of her with its tongue. “No, don’t st...” the princess began, but before she could finish, her eyes fell on her captor.

_A mermaid._

The creature looked human from the waist up, with eyes the color of amber, skin tanned from the sun and incredibly long hair the color of chocolate. It’s, no, _her_ skin was marked with pale lavender runes the princess had never seen before, and a golden band encircled the mermaid’s head. The appendages roaming Rose’s body hand been the mermaid’s hands, which were now wrapped around the princess’ neck. The mermaid’s iridescent tail was quite long, curling once, twice, three times around its captive’s body, like a snake snaring her prey. 

Other than the gold band, the creature had no accessories of which to speak, including clothing. At the sight of the women’s exposed chest, Rose blushed, and the creature smiled in response, revealing a set of canine teeth that were razor sharp.

 _No,_ Rose realized, _A Siren._

_And I’ve fallen into its trap._

“Did you know sirens feed off emotions?” Once more, the princess’ heart began to race, yet she couldn’t find the strength to pull away. All she could seem to do was stare into the siren’s eyes, those deep golden pools with slitted pupils like a cat that seemed to flicker with fire when the creature spoke. The siren’s gaze mesmerized her, and finding herself unable to look away, Rose hung off every word the creature spoke with a serene smile.

“Negative emotions are far easier to come by, but they taste bitter. Right now, I’m really, _really_ craving something sweet...” The siren gently placed its palm on Rose’s cheek, and Rose’s body leaned into her touch, which caused the siren to smile. “You’ll be a good girl and help me, right?”

 _NO!_ Rose’s deepest thoughts screamed, her anxious heart wailing. What would the creature do to her? What was it saying, what did it mean? A strange feeling pooled in her stomach, unfamiliar, and it made Rose feel hot. Was it the siren’s magic? _What is it going to- oh! ohhh..._

Lost in her own thoughts, Rose didn’t notice as the siren’s free hand trailed down along her skin, as it slipped under the front of her nightgown, as it cupped her breast. Rose threw her head back, her breathing hitching. _What is this feeling?_

The warmth in her abdomen grew as the siren ran her thumb over the princess’ tit, her touch so light it was barely there, but it was like fire to the princess’ sensitive skin, and she leaned against it, causing the siren to laugh. “My my, eager, are we?” In response, the siren pulled her other hand from the princess’ neck, placing it on the girl’s cheek and closing her eyes as she pulled their faces together once more.

Rose body didn’t hesitate this time, eagerly digging at the siren’s lips, who met her in kind. _What am I doing?_ her mind screamed, _why is my body acting on its own?_

For a moment, Rose paused, her body coming to a still. _This is wrong, I’ve shamed father by being caught by a siren, I’ve sullied myself for my fiancée. The castle guards must have noticed my disappearance by now, I need to return to the palace..._

But as she grew lost in her thoughts, the siren pressed their foreheads together, forcing Rose to look into her eyes, her alluring golden eyes... “Stop thinking, princess.” It demanded, voice leading. “Tonight, you are mine, and only mine. Forget the world and give yourself to me.”

Unlike before, her words were no longer a suggestion. Slowly, Rose nodded, and the longer she met the siren’s gaze, the less she could recall what she had been fretting about. _I can’t go back right now... but why would I want to go back? Go back...?_

Rose’s brow furrowed. _Where was I supposed to be again?_

Like a still pond, her mind had been brought to a clear, and while she pondered as to what had been worrying her moments ago, the siren simply smiled, another prey secure.

The siren’s hands began to move again, pulling Rose’s lips to her own once more, before moving down to the girl’s front. One by one, she began to unbutton the front of the princess’s silk night gown until it grew loose enough, then lifted the fabric over Rose’s head, parting their lips only as briefly as necessary.

Now with unfettered access, the siren curled her tail around the princess’ bare skin, letting it weave in and out between the girl’s legs, the tip of her fins brushing back and forth against Rose’s skin ever so lightly. “Isn’t that better?” the siren teased “Now that ugly fabric won’t drag you down.”

“Ugly?” Rose remarked. “Nothing about me is ugly.” A _nd certainly not my clothes._ _Do I have other clothes?_ Rose thought. _I can’t recall, so it must not be that important._

“No, certainly not, but now I can see you in all your beauty.” the Siren’s arms wrapped around Rose’s waist, and she pulled the girl into herself, letting her lips rest in the crook of the princess’ neck. Lips ghosting over her skin, the siren spoke in a low voice. “Just the sight of you is making me terribly hungry. Can’t you feel it too, princess? The _hunger._ ”

Certainly, Rose felt something, but wasn’t sure if it was the hunger the siren was referring too. That warmth in her abdomen that had slowly been growing and growing until it consumed her entire body, making her more and more uncomfortable, and she wished to satiate the feeling.

Rose nodded hesitantly. “I-I think so.” Rose paused, her volition somewhat returning to her momentarily, and raised her arms to wrap around the siren’s neck. “But I’m not entirely sure. Can you teach me what you mean?”

 _That was the right answer_ , the Siren’s thoughts purred, and she resisted the urge to devour the princess right then and there.

“ _Oh, certainly.”_

Lips met lips and the siren’s arms curled around the princess’ back, body writhing against her captive, who simply melted into the creature’s touch. The siren allowed the pair to fall, slowly drifting to the ocean floor until Rose lay on her back. From there, the creature pinned the princess against the sea floor with her body as the virgin princess delighted in the siren’s attention.

Rose let her arms fall from the siren’s neck, resting on either side of her head, as if to say - _Do what you want. My body is yours._ In response, the siren ground her scaly hips against the princess’ bare crotch, where she could feel warmth already beginning to pool, who in turned gasped for breath before moaning. _Not yet,_ thought the siren, _not yet._

 _What am I doing? What is this feeling?_ All of Rose burned, and she felt as if she were melting, falling apart, a strong enough wave would cause her to crumble, yet she couldn’t dismiss the feeling of wanting, _needing_ more.  “Pl-lease...” Rose stuttered into the siren’s lips between moans. “Please, more.”

The princess’ soft plea seemed to awaken something primal in the sea creature, who growled in response. The siren’s lips moved away from Rose’s, leaving a trail of hard kisses down to the girl’s chest, stopping only briefly to leave a love bite on the girl’s neck. Once they reached their destination, the siren took Rose’s tit in her lips, letting her thumb and forefinger play with the other, her snakelike tongue flicking slowly about the crimson peak.

Rose let out a cry in response, throwing her head back, and brought her hands to the siren’s head. _Too harsh,_ thought the princess, but even as her fingers wove their way into the siren’s silken hair, she couldn’t find the strength to pull the creature away.

“P-please...” begged the princess. _Be gentle_ , is what Rose meant to say, however, the creature only took these as words of encouragement. The siren thrashed her tongue across the princess’ breast, letting her teeth graze softly, slowly over the sensitive peak. _Oh god,_ Rose thought. _Go, please, don’t stop_.

Once more taking it in her mouth and sucking vigorously, pinching the other tit with her fingertips in tandem. Rose’s breath hitched, her back arching up into the Siren’s lips. “More! Please!”

As the siren switched, moving her lips to the other breast while her fingers played with the other, Rose began to lose her words. “Pl-eaahh, nnnnnn, ah-ahhh..!” The princess couldn’t focus beyond the immense bliss rocking thought her, struggling to catch her breath between moans and soft pants.

Eliciting a whimper in response from Rose, the siren removed her lips from the princess’ chest, allowing the girl a moment to catch her breath as the creature pulled away, gazing down eagerly at the ravaged princess. _Now,_ thought the siren.

 _Where did it go, that feeling?_ The princess wondered, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her body burned, aching for something, for a touch, a feeling a release. _Why did it stop? Come back, touch me, fuck me, please, god, don’t stop, don’t-- “oooh!”_

The siren’s tongue brushed lightly over the top of the girl’s clit, having pulled apart the princess’ legs while she was lost in thought. It danced over top the folds, slowly digging deeper and deeper. Automatically, Rose’s legs wrapped around the siren’s head, her hips bucking up to the creature’s face impatiently while the princess let out almost animalistic moans and whimpers.

Yet the siren did not relent her teasing, taking her time as the princess groaned in response. It was only when Rose was able to muster enough strength to utter a weak “P-please” and grip the Siren’s hair with her fingers did the creature relent, the siren’s inhumanely long and snake-like tongue lashing at the princess’ clit as it had her breasts, unceasing and relentless.

She sucked on her lower lips while the tip of her tongue flicked back and forth over the princess’ entrance. The siren listened to the princess’ sweet cries, the sound music to the creature’s ears, and when she judged the moment to be right, she pressed her mouth closer and allowed her tongue to dart inside the girl.

Rose let out a brief cry as her hymen was broken, the siren ingesting the small amount of blood that came with it, but this pain quickly gave way as the siren’s tongue explored deeper and deeper inside of her, flicking against her walls, darting in and out. The siren sucked hard as her tongue flicked up against Rose’s most sensitive spot, tongue rubbing back and forth until the girl convulsed and collapsed in a fervent scream.

Lapping up the last of the princess’ delicious juices, the siren pulled away, leaning forward on one hand to gaze at the girl, now a woman, who was sprawled out below her, slowly catching her breath. With her free hand, the siren reached down to cusp Rose’s cheek, tilting her chin up to meet her gaze. A light flicked behind the siren’s eyes, the same light with which she had commanded the princess earlier, and the siren said, “When I sing, you will come to me.” Barely able to catch her own breath, let alone to process her own thoughts, the princess merely nodded in response, and when the siren dipped down to bring its lips to hers, the princess was driven into unconsciousness.

With that kiss, the siren sealed her commands into Rose’s memory, and with it, consumed the delicious food with which sirens survived on. The Siren taking a moment to ogle her sleeping prey, running long, bony fingers along her flawless, exposed skin. _This girl..._

_I would very much like to keep her._

_\---_

Rose awoke on the beach, her nightgown damp and transparent as it clung to her form. Beyond the horizon, the beginnings of day were starting to form. She was unsure of how she arrived there, but knew that, were she caught, it would cause a lot of problems for her, and that she had to be ready to greet her husband-to-be. Gathering her composure, Rose began to make her way towards the back entrance of the palace, humming a haunting tune she wasn’t sure where she had heard.

 

END CH1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose can't forget her strange dream - at least, she thinks it was a dream. How else could it be explained? Her betrothed arrives to meet her, alongside a guest.

Call of the Sea CH 2

\---

Rose had had trouble sleeping.

In the week since the princess found herself washed ashore, the night had not met her kindly. Instead, she found herself tossing and turning, and when no amount of pillows or listening to her music box had helped her, she found her only refuge in staring out at the sea in the wee hours of the night. So far, only the lull of the waves against the high castle walls had been able to assist her.

Her father had not yet found out about her mysterious night out, though she herself wasn’t entirely sure how she had ended up outside the palace walls either. She would never have been allowed to exit through the main gate, nor any of the side gates, which only left the sea. Simply the thought of jumping into the sea twisted her gut, yet she couldn’t hold back the excitement the thought brought her.

That _excitement_ is what kept her up at night, listening to the waves call to her. It stirred something deep inside of her, and when she closed her eyes, she remembered that strange dream. Of a hand on her chest, a faint recollection of fingers trailing along her stomach, playing with her hair. Rose tried to match each memory with her own hands, pulling her nightgown over her head for unfettered access to play with her breasts, her fingertips running oh so lightly over her skin, sending chills down her spine.

When that wasn’t enough, rubbing her thumbs back and forth over the tip of her bosom caused the princess to arch her back into her hands and repeating the motion as she felt her body begin to grow warmer and warmer. She craved more stimulation, more of this warm feeling, whatever it was. As she squirmed beneath her own touch, her body crying out for something higher, something in the back of her mind guided her hands lower.

With curious uncertainty, the princess parted her legs, continuing to touch her breasts with her left hand while letting the right run her fingertips along her inner thigh. Hesitantly, she moved into areas she had never explored before. Her fingers combed through unkempt coarse hair, before pressing down into the folds between her legs. This simple action shot electricity up Rose’s spine, her breath catching in her throat. Unconsciously, her hips bucked up into her hand, causing her fingertips to rub against her clit, and the princess couldn’t hold back the soft moan that came forward. The invisible hand in the back her mind guided her own to repeat the gesture, rubbing back and forth as heat continued to rise inside of her.

For a moment Rose thought she would wet the bed, though the feeling wasn’t entirely accurate. The thought passed and she couldn’t bring herself to care as she continued, using her dampened fingers to stroke herself with increasing urgency. _More_ , begged the princess, _more, please, keep going._ The princess could already feel juices flowing out of her, and the invisible hand guided her fingers to the source of the wetness, slowly pushing her fingertips inside. Rose’s breath hitched and she pushed her fingers deeper, until she could no longer go any farther, then began to pull them back out.

She repeated the motion, again and again with increasing urgency, at one point curling her fingertips up inside of her against a particularly rough spot that caused Rose to moan in pleasure as she threw her head back and the juices came spilling forward, seeming to take with them the heat that had built up inside of her as she collapsed into her bed, panting and sweating.

Rose struggled to catch her breath, turning her head to let herself look out at the sea, to listen to the waves crash against the castle walls. As it always did, the sound helped lure the princess into sleep, though Rose could have sworn she heard more than the song of the waves just before darkness enveloped her.

\---

Another night, and her princess had not come to her, no matter how much she sang.

Still, the siren sang, and even if the princess could not here her, it was enough. The siren’s song was in the girl’s head, and when she sang, the siren’s prey couldn’t help but remember her. The creature was sure that even now, the princess was enjoying herself remembering her, and that was enough for Mari.

 _If my princess will not come to me, I’ll have to go to her_.

The siren’s eyes fell on the castle walls, briefly resting on the princess’ balcony before falling on the guards that patrolled lazily in the night, illuminated by torches as they walked. She chose a single guard, focusing her song on him, and watched with half lidded eyes, almost a board expression as the man hovered near the edge for a moment before jumping into the sea.

 _For now, though, this will do_.

\---

The next morning, the princess awoke feeling somewhat sore, as she had the morning she had found herself on the beach. Despite the ache in her body, she felt well rested, and if the sun was any indication, she had gotten more than enough sleep.

Too much, in fact, she realized when she caught her maid shuffling nervously by the door. Guests were arriving today, and she would have to be ready, fast. With a start, she sat up, the covers falling away to reveal her naked body. Rose was not shy of this -her maids dressed and bathed her - but her maid’s eyes did fall downwards. “I-I’m sorry, my lady. You order me not to wake you...”

“There are exceptions to everything. Meeting my betrothed would be an exception.” Rose stood up, tucking her covers behind her as her maid grabbed a gown and made her way over to her master. Rose simply put her arms up, and the gown was slipped on over her head, a translucent piece of pink chiffon that left little to the imagination but did wonders to bring out what few curves the girl had. Rose ran a comb through her long curly hair while her maid tied a sash around her waist and decorated her in jewelry, before braiding her hair back with a ribbon. Even braided, it fell to her waist. Finally, her lips and cheeks were tinted with red, and her eyes lined with coal.

 _Like a mare for show_ , Rose thought to herself as she was rushed out the door and through the halls, making her way to the throne room where her father stood with a clenched jaw. He looked at her only briefly, then looked away. To Rose, it felt as if he was saying “ _Your appearance is passable. Now, go fulfill your usefulness.”_ Without looking to see if she followed, he moved to sit on the throne, and she moved to stand beside and behind the throne silently, folding her hands together.

Noon would be here soon, and with it, the foreign prince and his entourage who traveled all this way. Normally, she would be sent away to marry without ever meeting her fiancee, but as her father had no male heir, her marriage would mean the consummation of their kingdom by that of her betrothed’s. As such, her fiancee had elected to come see the lands his kingdom would acquire for himself.

Minutes passed in silence, the only sound that of her shuffling on her feet and the near silent movement of maids and guards. Only once did her father elect to break the silence, speaking without looking at her, staring strait ahead. “Every day, you look more like your mother.” Rose didn’t know what to respond, so she said nothing at all, staring down at her hands. Several more minutes passed, and then...

“Presenting His Royal Highness, Prince Castor of Astreia.” Rose’s head looked up, eyes focusing on the figure standing in the doorway. An exceptionally attractive man of average height, dressed in strange but elegant robes that draped over his body. He was the first to enter of his group, followed by another figure just behind him, her hand on his shoulder.

“His sister, Princess Mari of Astreia.”

Rose’s eyes focused on the woman behind her fiancee, dressed in similarly strange robes. _Sister?_ She looked nothing like him, yet she would not have been allowed in without special permission, nor would a mere courtesan be allowed to stand so close, be so familiar with the crown prince. Behind the pair, the prince’s company shuffled in in chatting among themselves and looking around the throne room as they walked down the grand hall from the entrance to the throne. When they reached the foot of the dais, the prince bowed, as did his entourage behind him.

The prince spoke, Rose was sure, yet his words were lost on her as she found herself fixated on the woman. She had long dark hair and deep indigo eyes, tan skin, and was tall, nearly as tall as her “brother”. But up close, the two bore no resemblance. _Why is everyone playing along?_ The princess wondered, before the sound of her name caused her ears to perk up, and she joined back in on the prince’s long winded dialogue.

“...beauty befitting of her name. Truly, she is as pristine as the spring rose, cheeks as pink and lips as red. Your Majesty, I am honored to bring your daughter into my garden, where I promise to nurture her so that she may bloom.” The prince’s eyes fell on her, looking her up and down, drinking her in. Rose blushed in response, feeling the need to cover herself, yet her dress has specifically been chosen to leave little to hide. _For my country..._ Rose looked at Castor, who was back to another long winded speech. _For... our country..._

Mid-sentence, the woman set a hand on her brother’s shoulder, leaning forward and whispering in his ear. The prince paused for a moment, blinking slowly, and cleared his throat. “Your Majesty, my crew is weary from our long journey here. The seas were not as kind as we had hoped for, you see. If you would be so gracious, my entourage would like to adjourn until the evening meal. Of course, I will stay with you, sire.”

Rose’s father waved his hand dismissively. “Fine.” he turned to the head maid. “Cilia, see his party to their rooms.”

The prince coughed. “My sister, however, wishes to take a tour of the palace. Would it be alright if my betrothed was so kind as to show her around?”

The king simply shrugged. “I see no problem with it.” His voice turned cold as he turned to address his daughter. “Show her the castle.”

 _He didn’t even say my name,_ Rose thought. _He addresses the maid, but not me_.

Rose curtsied deeply, taking her father’s hand and kissing the back, before making her way down the steps from the throne to the woman in colorful robes. “Lady Mari, was it? It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Rose curtsied, as was the custom for greeting.

In turn, the woman placed her hands on Rose’s cheeks, bringing their lips together.

Rose blushed, flinching, and pressing her lips together as the woman pulled away. _A strange custom..._ Noting her discomfort, the woman simply smiled, eyes wide and full of fire as she drank in Rose’s appearance. “The pleasure is all mine.”

\---

Rose stood stiffly, hands clasped together as she watched the woman make her way around the garden. They had been together an hour now, and the woman had hardly spoken. Everywhere they went, Rose could swear her guest seemed bored, be it the library, the gallery, or the grand halls. The only place they had spent more than ten minutes in was the royal bath, yet her toes didn’t so much as touch the water once.

Now, despite the woman’s capriciousness, Rose did her best to remain placid and smiling as she followed the mysterious woman with her eyes. Mari had stopped before a flower bush, leaning forward to smell the yellow bloom, before quickly plucking the flower. Rose said nothing, simply watching as her knuckles turned white. _Those flowers are grown for view. To pluck one for yourself is selfish_.

The woman turned back to the princess, walking in front of her, leaning close - too close for Rose’s comfort - as a hand reached around the princess. Mari pulled Rose’s braid forward, draping it over Rose’s shoulder, and wove the stem of the flower into the princess’ braid. “A rose for a Rose,” the woman smiled.

Rose winced, returning a thin lipped smile. _That’s an asiatic lily._ The woman continued to stare at her, either expecting a response, or just... _staring_ at her. The woman had been staring at Rose more than the castle this entire time. It was making Rose dreadfully uncomfortable. Desperate to look anywhere else, Rose’s eyes shifted away from the woman; at the walls blocking what was once a view of the sea, back towards the palace, up at the balcony overlooking the garden. “My Lady, would you like to accompany me for a cup of tea on the balcony? I always find it helps me relax after traveling.” At least that way, Rose could keep the woman in one spot, instead of letting her explore like a loose child.

Mari looked up at the balcony contemplatively. “No, that’s alright.” Rose pressed her lips together. _This woman..._ “I find the best way to relax is a bath. Would you care to join me?”

Rose did not consider herself shy or modest, and was used to bathing with company, but this woman’s lack of tact was atrocious. Still... Rose looked at the woman in front of her, her foreign beauty admittedly alluring, unlike anyone she had ever met before. There was something about her that soothed her irritation, despite how many errors in manners the woman made, Rose’s ire stayed mostly smothered. If she could only have a bit of grace, Rose would dare say she found the woman attractive.

 _Attractive?_ Rose suddenly imagined the woman without her strange robes, bare and exposed as she would be in the bath. Between the woman’s suggestion and the mental image, Rose was blushing furiously, and turned on her heels to make her way back inside. Speaking as she walk, Rose said “I’m happy to show you the way there, Lady Mari. Please follow me.”

The sun was hidden by clouds, yet Rose felt that burning sensation again. Quickly glancing over at the woman, who walked beside her evenly, Rose couldn’t help but shake the feeling that the woman’s face was as faintly familiar as this feeling.

\---

When they had arrived at the bath house, Mari had told Rose that it was customary for friends to wash each other in the bath. Rose insisted she was already clean, and Mari insisted that the maids be dismissed, wanting to bathe in relative privacy, with the exception of the princess’ company.

That left them in their current predicament, with Rose standing behind a column and facing the door, pointedly looking away from the pool while Mari bathed. Despite her very obviously trying to ignore the woman, Mari seemed insistent on conversation with her.

“Your bath is so big! Almost as big as the ocean!” This was followed by the sound of Mari splashing around. The woman paused, and laughed. “Well, not that you would know.”

Rose twirled the skirt of her fabric idly. “I can see the ocean from my room, as a matter of fact. I’m sheltered, but not an idiot.”

“Like a baby bird.” The woman sighed. “Living from one gilded one cage to the next, too scared to fly away.”

 _She sure likes the sound of her own voice_. “Maybe so, but I want for nothing. Is that so bad?”

“Everyone wants what they can’t have.” Mari’s voice was low as she said this, voice drawling, words melodic. “Is there really nothing you want?”

Rose paused, considering the question, and considering entertaining the woman’s game. “I don’t need my freedom, I am more useful to others without it.”

“ah, _need!_ You don’t need it. But you didn’t say you didn’t want it.” There was a pause as the woman emerged around the water. “There are plenty of things people want that they don’t need.” A wet _thwmp_ as her foot met the tile floor, followed by another. “Sweet food,” _thwmp_ “rich wines,” _thwmp, thwmp, thwmp._

Mari’s voice grew louder as she grew closer. “Piles of gold and gems,” the woman’s footsteps stopped suddenly, close, so close. “Especially sex.” The foreigner’s breath was hot on the princess’ cheeks. So, so close.

Rose’s cheeks burned with a fire that spread over her body, and she shivered, turning her head away so she didn’t see the woman. “I believe those things are referred to as sins, and deadly ones at that.”

“How noble you are. So impure and refined.” Mari placed her hand on Rose’s shoulder, drawing circles with her fingertips. “You deny yourself everything it means to be alive, because you don’t know how to live.”

Mari’s fingers drew a line down the girl’s arm, before grabbing Rose’s wrist. She leaned forward, her naked and damp form pressing up against the side of the girl’s body, her lips brushing over Rose’s neck as she spoke. “But you will not deny me, Rose.”

The siren’s words were not a suggestion, her voice low and smooth, melodic in tone. Her command was followed by her lips on the girl’s neck, and Rose’s breath hitched. Despite herself, she leaned into it, letting out a soft moan. _No, this is wrong..._

Rose began to pull away from Mari, who in turn pulled Rose around towards her, pinning her wrist beside her head on the pillar and pressing the princess’ body square between herself and the stone. Mari pressed her knee forward between the princess’ legs, the translucent fabric of Rose’s dress clinging to the woman’s wet leg. Mari continued to nuzzle her lips into the princess’ neck, humming all the while, placing her free hand on Rose’s hip.

 _What if someone finds us..._ Rose’s mind trailed off, even though the sudden thought of someone walking in only served to add to the increasing warmth in her loins. Her eyes looked around the room desperately before closing shut, trying to think _No, Mari dismissed them, just for this... The guards won’t come, not unless I personally-_

“Guar-omp!” Rose’s cry had barely escaped her lips before they were smothered with Mari’s own. Rose’s eyes shot open in surprise, her vision immediately filled with flickering gold. Her body continued to try and pull away, writing underneath the woman’s grip, yet Rose found herself unable to break the woman’s gaze.

Her movements, once sharp and strong in their attempt to break free, slowly began to weaken. The longer Mari kissed her - the longer Rose looked into those lustrous, mesmerizing, hypnotic golden eyes - the less Rose began to struggle. A final attempt was made to break free, Rose raising her free hand to push the woman’s chest away, yet that was caught with ease and pinned alongside her head as well.

Exposed and helpless before her, the woman deepened the kiss, growing less controlled and focused on eye contact and more hungry. Rose half closed her eyes, her breathing turning shallow and body now heavy, unwilling to fight back regardless of her own thoughts screaming at her to struggle. The longer the woman kissed her, the more that thought faded away, like a rock sinking to the ocean floor.

When the woman loosened her grip on Rose’s arms, they fell to her sides, and didn’t move. _No one has ever touched me like this... no one has ever dared-_ Rose gasped as Mari’s now freed fingertips brushed over her bosom, and Mari took Rose’s moment of surprise to let her tongue enter the girl’s mouth. Rose’s dress had become damp with the moisture transferred from the woman’s body, and Rose groaned softly, the wet fabric adding friction as Mari’s palms cupped her breasts, running her thump back and forth slowly over the peaks. Rose arched her back forward into the woman’s touch, moaning softly into Mari’s mouth as her tongue danced around inside her own.

_It’s all too much..._

Between the Mari’s touch on her chest, the way her tongue tasted sweet as it explored her mouth, the slow but constant grinding of Mari’s knee between Rose’s legs, and the way the woman’s gaze caused heat to rush over her, Rose was beginning to feel overwhelmed. _This unfamiliar feeling_... Rose closed her eyes, gathering her scattered thoughts to force them out “M-more...”

Mari’s hand stilled for a moment, her lips pulling away, a string of saliva trailing between the two. She simply raised an eyebrow, watching the princess struggle to catch her breath with an amused smile. “Pardon?”

Rose’s chest heaved, and her legs shuffled restlessly, grinding her hips against the woman’s thigh. “Don’t-don’t sstop...” Rose opened her eyes again, meeting Mari’s own, and any lingering thoughts of struggle she had vanished as her mind was washed over with gold. “More...”

“As you wish, princess.”

\---

Truly, the girl was inexperienced. Despite her desperate pleas to Mari for more passion and affection, simply massaging her breasts had been enough to make the girl come, and shortly after, she had fallen asleep. Mari had taken the liberty of bathing the princess clean of her own fluids, and had explained the girl’s unconscious state to the guards as her having found the bath “Simply divine”, so much so that she had fallen asleep. A shoddy excuse, to be sure, but nothing a little _suggestion_ wouldn’t make up for.

Carrying the girl up to her room had been no issue: she had spotted it in her earlier tour of the castle, and Mari’s body had been toned from centuries of swimming, the frail princess was no heavier than a feather in her arms. She lay Rose down in her bed, closing the large canopy, and spotted the doors to the balcony. Mari wandered to the edge, leaving the doors open behind her, and crawled up on the edge of railing, looking down, looking out at the sea. The waves rose to meet her, and she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you see, leave a comment and let me know what you want to see next! Open to suggestions :)


End file.
